It's All Harry's Fault
by DarkLady4
Summary: No HPB spoilers here. Harry catches Hermione doing something bad, and ends up announcing it to the whole order! HGSS and a little HPDM
1. The Illicit Act

It's All Harry's Fault

By DarkLady

Disclaimer: If I owned the Harry Potter Universe, everyone but Severus and Hermione would be gay. Since they aren't, I do not own the Universe.

He was a man on a mission.

As he trudges down the darkened 3rd floor hallway of Number 12 Grimmauld Place, his face was set with determination. Thankfully he encountered no one in his path, for they would have taken one look at his expression and ran the other direction, tails tucked between their legs, literally in Remus' case.

No one better get in his way, he was a man on a mission.

He was a man on his way to the bathroom.

It seemed like eternity before he arrived at his destination. He grasps the door knob and pulled, only to find it locked. One might think this was bad, but no, it was a very good thing. It meant that his prey was still inside. That she was finally caught in the act.

She was his.

He placed his ear against the door, listening through the wood for the tell tale sounds of his quarries illicit acts. There it was! Ah hah! Caught in the act! That unmistaken able sound!

It was the sound of someone vomiting.

A smile broke out over his face, an ear to ear grin. He pulled his ear from the door and settled his self against the door frame. Waiting. Poised to strike. Ready to apprehend the criminal as soon as the time was right.

He didn't have to wait long, for a few minutes latter he heard the telltale sound of the toilet flushing and the sink running. A moment or two after that the door unlocked and opened. He moved as quickly as lightning and he was in front of his prey. The look of surprise in her eyes was priceless.

It wasn't very often that one got to surprise the esteemed Hermione Granger.

"Harry, what on earth are you doing?"

Harry's eyes narrowed at her.

"Is there something you would like to tell me Hermione?" He asked quietly.

"I'm tired Harry. What is this about?" she said as she brushed a strand of hair out of her face.

"I think you know. You've been here every morning for the past 4 days, at the same exact hour, tossing your cookies."

"It's just the stomach flu."

"Hermione, the stomach flu is where you spend 2 days glued to the sofa with a stove-pot on the floor. Not working in library with no sign of an illness. Now, tell me the truth." Harry looked straight into Hermione's eyes, green into guilty looking brown.

Hermione shook her head and looked down; wrapping her arms around her self as if cold.

"I don't actually know Harry. I've been meaning to go see a healer, but, things keep coming up. With the war and my research, I haven't had any time."

Hermione looked up at him and he could see the weariness' in her eyes. His own eyes softened a bit and he sighed.

"I'm taking you to Madam Pomfrey."

"Harry! I'm fine. It's just a bug, probably from over work."

"No it's not Hermione and you know it." With that Harry grabbed her hand and pulled toward the nearest fireplace, which was in the study.

As he tossed a handful of Floo Powder he pronounced "Hogwarts Infirmary", sending them spinning through the Floo Network.

They arrived dizzy and covered in soot, but Harry was a man on a mission. He dragged Hermione over to where Med-Witch of Hogwarts was organizing potions and made her sit down on the closest bed. He ignored the death glare she sent his way.

"Mr. Potter, Miss Granger, what in Merlin's name are you doing here?" Madam Pomfrey said when she noticed them.

"Hermione's been sick for the past few days. She's been throwing up only in the mornings though." Harry said as he took a seat in the chair next to the hospital bed.

Madam Pomfrey turned her attention to the pissed-off looking witch and gave her a thoughtful look. She sighed and began to look Hermione over; checking her blood pressure, pulse, temperature, and all the things that healers do.

"I want you to drink this Miss Granger. I'll be back in a moment to check the results." Madam Pomfrey handed her a silvery purple potion from the wall and then headed into her office.

Hermione sniffed the potion after she took out to stopper and her eyes narrowed. Despite her reluctance, she drank the potion, making a face at the horrid taste. She shot another glare at Harry, who was leaning in the chair as if nothing was going on, and then lay down on the stiff bed.

It was a few minutes later that Madam Pomfrey came back from her office. She set a few parchments on the bedside table and then ordered Hermione to lift up the bottom of her shirt.

"What?" was all the teenage witch said, looking at the other witch as if she was insane.

"You heard me Miss Granger, lift up you shirt so I can see your chest and stomach." Madam Pomfrey said.

Hermione obeyed, knowing after 7 years at Hogwarts that the Med-Witch was not someone to be trifled with. She looked down at her exposed stomach just as Madam Pomfrey did the same. She saw a small glowing golden light situated between her bellybutton and the bottom of her breastbone. She inhaled sharply as the Med-Witch shook her head.

"It seems Miss Granger, that you are pregnant. About 5 weeks along from the results of the potion………."

Harry could tell that Hermione wasn't hearing anything Madam Pomfrey was saying after she heard "You are pregnant". Her eyes had glazed over and she was still staring at the golden light on her stomach.

"……And you'll need to drink plenty of water Miss Granger. I also want you back here in a few weeks so I can check up on the baby. Miss Granger, have you heard I word I said?"

Hermione looked up from her stomach, where the glowing light had already faded, and nodded her head. Madam Pomfrey sighed and turned to Harry.

"Have you been listening at least?" Harry nodded, "Fill her in once the shock has worn off, if she doesn't already know everything from reading the entire Hogwarts Library." Madam Pomfrey then began to fill out the parchments she'd set on the table earlier.

"Her due date is approximately December 20th. She's in good health so there shouldn't be any problems during the pregnancy, but if there is, I want her coming straight here. And I want to see the father with her 2 weeks from now. Am I clear Mr. Potter?"

He smiled at her as he said "Perfectly."

"Come on Hermione, time to go tell Professor Snape the happy news." Harry grabbed her arm and pulled her into the green flames, leaving a shocked Madam Pomfrey in their wake.

As soon as they stepped out of the fireplace in the living-room Hermione's shock was starting to wear off.

"Harry James Potter! What on earth did you do that for?" Hermione screamed at him.

"I did what I thought was best. Now you know the truth 'Mione." He replied nonchalantly.

"Not that and you know it! Did you have to mention who the father was?"

"Well, it is Snape's, isn't it? Not like she's not going to find out anyways." Harry turned around and noticed a shocked looking Remus staring at them from the sofa.

"Oh, 'ello Remus, having a good morning?"

Remus could only gape open mouthed at Hermione. She shot him a glare before making her way towards the stairs. Harry followed suit, shrugging his shoulders as he passed the werewolf.

"Come on Hermione, it's not as if everyone isn't going to find out anyways. It isn't everyday the Former Head Girl of Hogwarts gets knocked-up by the Evil Former Potions Master." Harry said as he caught up with her halfway up the stairs.

"It is not everyone's business. It's not fair to Severus if everyone finds out he's going to be a father before he does!"

"What?" A loud voice said from above them. When they reached the 2nd floor, they were ambushed by a dripping wet, half naked Draco Malfoy, who was standing there with just a towel wrapped around his waist. He pulled the two of them off to the side before giving Hermione a once over.

"You're having Sev's baby?" He asked in a low voice.

Hermione ran her hands threw her hair before answering, "Yes, all right. Will you please not tell anyone? He doesn't know yet."

Draco nodded, before wrapping Hermione in a bear hug screaming "Congratulations!"

He dropped is towel as he did so.

"AHHH! Draco let go!" She pushed him off her, covering her eyes, "That is not something I want to see!"

"Dear, what was it you were saying last night? Only I'm the one allowed to see you naked?" Harry said as he came up behind the blonde and wrapped the towel around him.

He left his arms around his boyfriend, making sure to secure the towel slowly. Hermione peaked through her fingers, glad to see that Draco's private parts were now covered, but did not like seeing the look on his face caused by Harry's hands being so close to those parts.

"Get a room you two." She turned on her heal and headed up the next staircase.

Harry followed, after giving Draco a small kiss. Again he caught up with her half way up. He flashed his best smile before saying "It's only Draco 'Mione."

"When are you going to tell Snape?" He asked as they climbed the rest of the way to the 3rd floor

"I'm going to tell him now. I was supposed to meet him in the back study 15 minutes ago."

"Any idea how he's going to react?"

Hermione looked at him and sighed, "I don't know Harry. We haven't talked about it. Marriage yes, but not kids. And especially not now. Not with the war and the uncertainty of life right now."

"Marriage? So, you're going to be Mrs. Hermione Snape?"

And again, they hear the telltale "What?" from above them.

"Oh Merlin, kill me now" could be heard from Hermione as they climbed the last few stairs. "Ginny, please, keep it down."

The youngest Weasley had a grin on her face to rival the Cheshire Cat. She started jumping up and down and clapping her hands like a child on Christmas morning.

"You're getting married to Snape? Oh Hermione, why didn't you tell me? We need to start planning your wedding right away!"

"You're going to need to do it fast; she won't fit in her cloths much longer." Harry whispered to himself. But Ginny heard him.

"You're pregnant as well? Ohhh! Now we need to plan a baby shower! 'Mione, we have so much to do!" Ginny continued to jump with excess energy.

"Ginny, quiet please! He doesn't know yet!" That seemed to calm Ginny for a moment, before she started laughing.

"Oh, that is going to be priceless! Potter knows he's going to be a daddy before he even does. He's going to kill you Harry!"

"Who's going to kill Potter because he knows he's going to be a dad before he does?" George Weasley said as he and Fred came into the hallway from their room.

"Ginny don't you dare tell them!" Hermione practically screamed.

"It has to be Snape, George, no one else hates Harry that much."

"Well, You-Know-Who does, but I doubt our dear 'Mione here would shag him."

"So 'Mione, when did you hook up with the Bat?"

Hermione glared at all of them before turning around and running down the hall towards the back study. She threw open the door and slammed it behind her.

"You're 20 minutes late Miss Granger."

Severus Snape was sitting in an overstuffed arm chair with a rather think book propped open in his lap.

"It's Harry's fault."

Severus looked up from his book and raised an eyebrow. He saw the look on Hermione's face and smiled. She looked absolutely livid. It wasn't very often that one got to see Hermione in such a state. He placed a marker on his page, stood up, and walked slowly over to her.

"Please, enlighten me on how Potter has managed to annoy you so early in the morning."

She looked up at him and he was surprised to see a little fear in her eyes. He wrapped her in his arms and nuzzled her hair.

"You might want to sit down Severus."

He raised both eyebrows, but he obeyed, taking a seat on the closest chair, dragging Hermione with him. As soon as she was settled comfortably on his lap, she took a deep breath.

"You know how I haven't been feeling well these past few days?" Severus nodded, "Well, Harry caught me coming out of the bathroom. He dragged me to Madam Pomfrey, and….. Oh Gods Severus, I'm pregnant. And on my way up here he couldn't keep his bloody mouth shut, so now Draco, Ginny, Fred, George, and Remus already know. And likely it will be all over the Order by the time breakfast starts." Hermione then buried her face in his chest and sighed.

But of course, Severus hadn't heard a word after "I'm pregnant". His arms tightened around her as she sought his comfort.

Hermione was pregnant. Pregnant. With his baby. HIS child.

"Oh Gods. Minerva's going to flay me alive." He buried his face in her hair. They stayed that way for a few moments before the rest of what she said sank in. His head snapped up quickly, and Hermione looked up at him at the sharp movement.

"But only after I sew Mr. Potter's mouth shut with his own insides."

"Do you even know how to sew?"

"I was a bachelor for many years Hermione. I also don't trust the house-elves with my cloths after they accidentally bleached all my robes. So yes, I know how to sew."

Hermione snorted at the though of her lover in bleach white robes. It was a scary thought.

Oblivious to them, the rest of the house was in a near uproar. Tonk's had finally been able to get Remus to break his stony silence, and had promptly fainted at the news. Mrs. Weasley had overheard Ginny talking to herself as she planned the entire wedding in her head, and was now drinking a large cup of Irish Coffee. In the process of reprimanding Draco and Harry for snogging in the hallway, with Draco still barely in the towel, Harry's "'least I can't get pregnant like 'Mione" had not gone unheard by the stern Headmistress. And after getting them to tell her who the father was, had decided they were going to need to start a Hogwart's Cemetery. Bill, Fleur, and Charlie had come across the Twins talking about what pranks to pull at the Snape-Granger wedding, and were now trying to convince them that no, charming their former Professor's dress robes orange was a bad idea. Florescent pink was much better.

A/N: I hope you all like this fanfic. It was a random plot bunny that attacked me one night. It originally was a one shot, but is going to tie into another one shot I have in working, "The Greatest Choice". Reviews please!

Excuse the miss spellings and sucky grammar. I've not beta.


	2. The Greatest Choice

The Greatest Choice

By DarkLady

Disclaimer: If I owned the Harry Potter universe, would I be writing a fanfiction? See answer at ends of story!

The greatest responsibility that is placed upon a person is the choice of a name for their child.

A name reflects a person's personality, their soul, who they are.

It is a delicate process, selecting a name.

Severus Snape paced restlessly up and down the Infirmary of Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry. He glanced out the windows as he passed, watching the snow falling on the grounds. A few hours before dawn on December 21st, the castle and grounds were almost deserted.

Almost all the students and staff had left for the holidays, now that the threat of being murdered in their homes was lifted. 6 months ago, to the day, the Dark Lord had been killed at last, and the Wizarding World was free to go about their lives in peace.

Especially when their lives included the birth of their first child. A little girl who needed a name to reflect the power she was sure it inherit from her parents, the intelligence she would undoubtedly have, and the gift to the world that she truly was.

Severus walked over to the basinet and looked down at his sleeping daughter. Barely 2 hours old, and she was already the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen, excluding her mother, of course.

"Amaris?"

Severus turned his head and raised an eyebrow at the speaker, who was supposed to be asleep. Hermione was lying on her side looking at him, her body showing the exhaustion of 20 hours of labor, but her eyes were bright and shinning.

Severus shook his head as he leaned down and picked up the infant. He walked over to his wife with the sleeping girl and sat down next to her on her bed.

"Raissa?"

Hermione shook her head as she ran her hand over the soft black hair on her daughter's small head.

"Viviana?"

Severus gave a small smile, but shook his head no. He took in the small lips, the slightly chubby cheeks, and the delicate nose and ears of the baby in his arms.

"Caitlynn?"

"Kieve?"

"Sanne?"

"Melisandre?"

"Elysia?"

"Livana?"

Severus smiled. Livana meant Goddess in Greek, and the more he thought about the name, the more perfect it seemed for his little girl.

"Livana Snape."

There was silence for a few moments as the couple basked in presence of their daughter.

"Livana Diana Snape?"

"Livana Iliath Snape?"

"Livana Raea Snape?"

"Livana Erika Snape?"

"Livana Astrid Snape?"

"Livana Feya Snape?"

"Livana Guinevere Snape?"

"Livana Arwen Snape?"

This time Hermione smiled, pleased how the name sounded when he said it.

Severus handed Livana over to her mother, and reached over and took the birth certificate from the bedside table and wrote the selected names in his spidery handwriting.

Livana Arwen Snape

Date of Birth: December 21st

Time of Birth:

12:09AM

Weight:

7 Pounds 3 Ounces

Length:

19 ¾ inches

Mother:

Hermione Jasmine Granger

Father:

Severus Alexander Snape

Severus took stood and took the parchment over to Madam Pomfrey's desk. He placed it on the delicate stack of other parchments concerning Livana's birth, and then made his way back over to his wife's bed.

Hermione had sat up and was leaning against the mass amounts of pillows staring down at their daughter. The look on her face was a reflection of total peace.

About 2 Years Later

"Harry James Potter-Malfoy! You are a dead man!"

("It's Malfoy-Potter..." could be heard from a corner.)

"Really 'Mione, no need to get upset." Harry started backing up towards a wall as Hermione advanced on him.

"And what was it I told you the other day? Not to breathe a word to anyone until I told Severus! Do you recall me saying that to you?" Hermione wasn't upset, she was livid.

"I didn't mean to Hermione. Someone slipped Truth Serum into my drink last night."

"I don't care if they were trying to feed you to fluffy! You promised to keep your mouth shut this time!"

"It tried! It's not my fault Ginny asked how you were doing and I told her that you were pregnant again!"

"Hermione, really, so soon!" Both former Gryffindor's looked at their former Head of House, who had just walked by the doorway.

"Oh Gods. Not again."

A/N: Ok, that was my little follow to It's All Harry's Fault. It was actually gonna be a fluff fic originally, but after the response I got on IAHF I had to add some humor into it. Reviews PLEASE!

Answer: YES! I would still write fanfiction if I owned the HPU…… But I don't own it.


	3. Who's Fault This Time?

Disclaimer: This is a fanfic, not a published work, so do I own the HPU?

A/N: This is out of timeline for 'It's All Harry's Fault' because I felt like doing the wedding scene. So even though this chapter is listed as Chapter 3, it takes place between Chapter one 'The Illicit Act' and Chapter 2 "The Greatest Choice". Also, this is not HBP compatible, since I didn't want it to be. But keep an eye out for 'Promise Me This', another SS/HG fic, darker then this one, I have in the working that does follow HBP.

Beware of the fluff! Also humor!

Who's Fault This Time?

By DarkLady4

The day was planned down to every last detail, thanks to Ginerva Weasley. A summer solstice wedding; rose bushes grown in the shape of an arch just for the occasion by Neville Longbottom, a blue sky and a light breeze on the 75 degree day, and for once Harry and Draco weren't snogging at every possible moment.

To the arriving guests it looked exquisite. But currently, the day wasn't going as perfect as the young Miss Weasley had planned.

Thanks to her annoying older twin brothers the grooms wedding robes we're a blinding shade of pink, the bride was worshiping the porcelain god, and her sister-in-law Fleur was complaining about not being in the wedding it's self.

"Harry, get over here and hold 'Mione's hair back, I need to go and fix Severus' robes!" Ginny yelled through the bathroom door. A second later a disgruntled Harry came in and took up her former spot of sitting on the stone floor next to the bride.

Ginny fixed her dress on her way down to the dungeons, spelling the small dirt stains from where her knees had pressed the silk onto the stone. Arriving at the Potion Master's quarters, she didn't bother to knock. Remus, Draco, and the groom were currently sitting around drinking wine, not bothering to even try and fix his robes.

"Oh, you are all hopeless!" She marched over to where the offending clothing was lying on the table. She ran her hands over the soft velvet, relived that despite the color, the robes were unchanged. They were spelling to resist any charms, hexes, jinxes, and curses, but apparently not magical dye. Even Professor Flitwick had been unable to fix them.

Thankfully, she'd grown up with her criminal like brothers and knew most of their tricks. After they had spent almost an hour dodging the numerous spells she'd sent their way, the two had finally given her the counter spell. She set to work running her wand over every millimeter of the fabric, making sure to get crease and crevice. After 20 minutes of deep concentration, the robes were back to their normal black, navy blue, and forest green.

She turned and glared at the guys, annoyed by how lazy they were. Was she the only one trying to get this ceremony to go off without a hitch? It wasn't even her wedding! She threw the robes in Severus' face and pointed at the door to his bedroom, giving him a look that he dared not obey.

"Stand up you two. I need to make sure you're perfect."

"Weasley, when am I not perfect?" Draco drawled.

"In the morning when you haven't had your coffee, or have you forgotten the incident when you almost burned the manor down trying to cook eggs?" Ginny circled Draco like a vulture as she talked, straitening his clothing and fixing a few stray strands of his hair. She was pleased to note the slight reddening of his cheeks.

Remus looked a little ill, but since the full moon had just passed it was expected. She ran her finger just below his eye, healing a scratch that had been there. By the time she was finished with those two, Severus had emerged from his room dressed in his robes.

For a moment, she would see what Hermione saw in him; but only for a moment.

He'd pulled his hair back in a low ponytail, the style Hermione said showed of his regal facial structure. Besides being a little paler then usual, he looked ready to get married.

"We have 15 minutes until the ceremony. Draco, get him to The Alter by 5 till noon. This wedding will start on time even if I have to kill everyone else." She turned on her heal and walked out, not noticing the three men rolling their eyes. She arrived back up in Gryffindor tower 5 minutes later, hoping against hope that everything was fine with the females.

It was chaos.

Fleur was trying to get Hermione to put on some make-up, the bride to be was restraining her self from cursing the French witch, Tonk's had tripped and ripped her dress and was currently failing at the repairing charm. And in the mess Harry was trying to fix Hermione's hair after her 30 minute stint in the loo.

Ginny barely resisted banging her head against the wall.

Ginny was already at The Alter as the clock struck noon and Hermione started her way down the pathway towards her future husband. Her golden robes glowed in the summer sun, the breeze teasing the hair that feathered her face. She looked like a Goddess.

"Friends and loved ones, join with me in the celebration of the union between Severus Alexander Snape and Hermione Jasmine Granger, as their lives' paths now merge to become a singular road paved with love." Albus Dumbledore started when Hermione and Severus had stepped up to the Alter.

"Swear you now, on this sacred blade, that there is no reason known to you that this union should not proceed." Minerva picked up a dagger from the Alter and placed it in Hermione's hand.

Hermione bowed her head for a moment, then look up and straight into to intendeds eyes, "I do so swear."

She handed the blade back to Minerva, who then passed it to Severus, "Swear you now, on this sacred blade, that there is no reason known to you that this union should not proceed."

"I do so swear." The blade was laid to rest again upon the Alter.

Albus raised a golden goblet above his head, saying "The latin phrase "Vitam impendere vero" means to consecrate one's life to truth, and so should truth be the meat of all your dealing within your marriage. Honesty, trust, communication, effort, understanding... all these are the building blocks of a firm marriage, and your solemn responsibility to one another. At this moment you stand at the gateway between your old life and your new. If you, for whatever reason, feel unable to step through that portal at this time, speak now."

He handed the goblet to Severus, who took and drink and handed it back.

"I, Severus Alexander Snape, do ask you, Hermione Jasmine Granger, to be my partner in marriage. I cannot claim love at first sight, for it look me several years to see you for who you truly are. You accept me with all my faults and mistakes. You love me even when I hate my self. You are my soul mate, my other half. I cannot even begin to think where I would be if you hadn't stormed into my life as you had. I have fallen in love with your fiery personality and your intelligence. And each day my love only grows."

Hermione felt tears in her eyes as she listened to her beloved spoke his vows.

"I, Hermione Jasmine Granger, do ask you, Severus Alexander Snape, to be my partner in marriage. I can claim, in a way, love at first sight. I loved your voice and your mind, your sarcasm and your wit. Neither of us is perfect, our love would not exist if we were. You have held me as I cried and cursed; you kept me safe as I slept. You are the only person who has ever made me feel complete. I may have drawn you back from the darkness, but you made me see the light. I love you, Severus, for every aspect that is you. And each day my love only grows."

By now everyone in the audience was crying.

The flames of the two tower candles on the Alter flared up, and when they died, two golden rings floating above them. They hovered there for a moment before moving to float in front of Severus and Hermione. They plucked the rings out of the air and held them in their open palms.

"Here do I promise you love, passion, desire, and warmth. Here do I promise you stability, solidity, dependability, and strength. All this do I promise you." Severus went down to his knees as he spoke, sliding the ring onto her finger.

"Here do I promise you communication, laughter, imagination, and hope. Here do I promise you healing, compassion, honesty, and understanding. All this do I promise you." Hermione joined him on her knees, sliding the matching ring onto his finger.

Again the candles on the Alter flared with life, this time leaving two red roses.

"The rose is a symbol of love and a single rose always meant only one thing - it meant the words "I love you." So it is appropriate that for your first gift - as husband and wife - that gift would be a single rose." Minerva said as the couple held their respective roses.

"Please exchange your first gift as husband and wife. In some ways it seems like you have not done anything at all. Just a moment ago you were holding one small rose - and now you are holding one small rose. In some ways, a marriage ceremony is like this. In some ways, tomorrow is going to seem no different than yesterday. But in fact today, just now, you both have given and received one of the most valuable and precious gifts of life - one I hope you always remember - the gift of true and abiding love.

"Severus and Hermione, I would ask that where ever you make your home in the future - whether it be a large and elegant home - or a small and graceful one - that you both pick one very special location for roses; so that on each anniversary of this truly wonderful occasion you both may take a rose to that spot both as a recommitment to your marriage - and a recommitment that THIS will be a marriage based upon love. In every marriage there are times where it is difficult to find the right words." Minerva lowered her head as Albus took over the rest.

"It is easiest to hurt who we most love. It is easiest to be most hurt by who we most love. It might be difficult some time to words to say "I am sorry" or "I forgive you"; "I need you" or "I am hurting". If this should happen, if you simply can not find these words, leave a rose at that spot which both of you have selected - for that rose than says what matters most of all and should overpower all other things and all other words. That rose says the words: "I still love you." The other should accept this rose for the words which can not be found, and remember the love and hope that you both share today. Severus and Hermione, if there is anything you remember of this marriage ceremony, it is that it was love that brought you here today, it is only love which can make it a glorious union, and it is by love which your marriage shall endure.

"The Lord and Lady have accepted your vows this Summer Solstice. I now pronounce you Husband and Wife. You may now kiss the bride."

The couple had barely stood up before Severus had pulled Hermione to him and placed a passionate kiss on her lips.

The cheer from the assembled crowd blocked out the tell-tail cracks of people apparating.

Ginny was the first person to notice the uninvited guests and she screamed the moment she did. Severus and Hermione broke apart at her cry, pulling their wands out when they saw Death Eaters streaming from the Forbidden Forest. The crowd followed the newly wed couple's example and armed them selves as well.

It was a sad day for all Death Eaters.

It was over in less then five minutes. As the last few Death Eaters fell, everyone in the area hit the ground in fear at an inhuman sound.

All the Muggle-Borns knew what the sound was, and that they had heard it here, deep within the magical world, scared them even more.

It was the sound of a single gunshot.

The grounds were silent as everyone, who was alive that was, picked themselves up. All the members of the Order walked over to where Harry stood, looking at the prone body of the barely human Dark Lord.

"Harry…."

"I knew I could never beat him with magic by it's self. So I spelled the bullet. Voldemort's body is dead and his soul has been trapped." Harry dropped the 9mm hand gun onto the body of the former Dark Lord.

"Potter, where did you trap his soul?" Draco asked as he wrapped his arms around his lover.

"He's going to share Moaning Mytle's toilet. But unlike her, he can't leave. I figured it was just that he be tortured for all eternity by his first victim."

Auror's from the ministry arrived a few minutes later, shocked to find out that You-Know-Who had been killed by a single shot to the head. Minister Scrimgeour arrived after being told the news, acting as if the world had ended.

"Harry, Harry, Harry, have you forgotten that you are a Wizard? Why in Merlin's name did you use a muggle… thingy! The world isn't going to like this Harry; The-Boy-who-Lived having to resort to muggle methods. They had faith in you boy."

The assembled crowd gawked at him.

"Minister, you are bloody insane! Why does it matter that I killed him with a muggle gun? He's dead! After all these years, he's DEAD! I doubt everyone is going to care how I killed him, only that I DID! I don't………."

Harry's rant was cut off as the oddest thing happened. Professor Trelawney came running out of the castle and hugged Harry.

Yes, she hugged him.

"Oh dear boy! You've done it now! You've fulfilled your destiny and now your life is over! Oh poor boy, I fear that you don't have long to live after this!" Draco grasped the teacher by her many shawls and pulled her off the scandalized Harry.

He looked her straight in the face, cold silver eyes glaring into her's.

"This is YOUR fault you know. If you hadn't had the bloody prophecy years ago, none of this would have happened. The magical world would have found some way to kill the bastard, but you had to go have that prediction. If it wasn't for you, he would have died almost 20 years ago! I don't want to hear anymore of your off-key blabber. Harry is not going to die. He's coming home with me and we're going to shag like rabbits."

The bug-like professor promptly fainted.

Ginny sighed as she walked off; this was not how she'd planned the day to go!

And thank you to my lovely reviewers!

Pathatlon: I feel so blessed that you reviewed, and liked, my fic! I love your work!

BrennaM: Glad that I made ya happy! I hope you enjoyed this chapter and the last.

Fahzzyquill: Glad you liked it!

Shorty: Liking the continuation?

BrennaM (Again!): Thank you for your praise!

Filope Balcina: I found that out after I had already posted the fic, when I was looking up weather Ginny's name was Ginerva or Virginia. I like Jasmine better though.

Wrinkles the Troll: Here's more!

Jemineyez of Darkness: I feel special that you like the fic even though you are not a shipper!

Stegijsa: I love reading fanfics first thing in the morning! They always brighten the day up. Minerva had something quite evil planned, maybe I'll reveal later!

JoKK: Hehehehe, ohhh, I feel a new plot bunny coming on!

Thank you all for the ego boost!

I will write more, but I just started school on Monday and I'm already swamped in homework! I'll create another installment when I get a chance!


End file.
